


keep trying

by misura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5 Times, M/M, Minor Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Five times Phichit tried to confess his feelings to Celestino and one time he succeeded.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Celestino Cialdini
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	keep trying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



.01

His scores show up on the displays, and Phichit knows he's sure of the silver, maybe even the gold - and Celestino's right there with him in the kiss and cry, looking as happy and thrilled as Phichit's feeling, and so Phichit dares to think 'why not?' without thinking about any of the answers he always comes up with when he's more level-headed and less feeling like he's invincible.

He says, "Coach, will you kiss my skate the way Victor did that one time with Yuuri?"

Celestino laughs, and does it, and it's wonderful and a little frightening, and later in his hotel room that night, Phichit wonders if he should have dared more, asked more, pushed more.

He comes with his hand on his cock, fantasizing about Celestino's mouth on him.

.02

"Yuuri, are you my friend or aren't you?" Phichit says, knowing it's unfair to pressure Yuuri like this, but, well, they're friends and that's what friends are for sometimes. "And Victor's obviously smitten with you."

Yuuri mumbles something about 'eros' and 'pork cutlet bowls'.

"I just want him to see me as a person!" Phichit says, following it up immediately with, "No, wait, that sounds terrible, I didn't mean it like that, forget I said that, please. I just - he's my coach, Yuuri!"

Yuuri mumbles something about 'hot springs' and 'naked'.

Phichit moans, mostly because now he's picturing taking Celestino to a hot springs and seeing him naked and getting Celestino to see _him_ naked, and, well, maybe it would work, but honestly, Phichit's not holding out much hope. "You've got to give me some tips on how I can seduce him."

Yuuri mumbles something about 'Victor'.

Phichit sighs, because this is, in fact, 100% a fair counter-argument. "All right, thanks for listening anyway."

.03

"What," Phichit says, because when Celestino sent him a text in the middle of the night to come see him, this wasn't exactly what he expected to find.

(Celestino, naked except for some tastefully arranged pillows, maaaybe, but not really, and not after Celestino texted him the address of a restaurant. Phichit figured Celestino'd run into an old friend he wanted to introduce Phichit to - though even that was a bit of a fantasy, a silly dream of Celestino proudly showing Phichit off as his very hot, very sexy boyfriend.)

"Oh look, it's your adorable student!" Victor (Victor?) says, looking every bit as hapless drunk as Celestino. "Weren't you telling me just now how much you liked him and wanted to hug him all the time and that sort of thing? Maybe now you could tell him all of that yourself, wouldn't that be nice."

Phichit decides he's going to have to either kiss Yuuri or kill him.

Celestino looks at him (so far so good), smiles (further and better), then falls over and starts snoring.

"Oops," Victor says.

.04

In Phichit's fantasies, everything is much easier.

In Phichit's fantasies, Celestino looks at him one day and simply knows, or Phichit gets him drunk (a little, not a lot, just enough to make Celestino forget he's Phichit's coach first and Phichit's friend second, like people start dating their friends all the time, it's not weird or anything), or Phichit pulls him in for a kiss with some plausible deniability ('I thought there was a bee') and next thing you know, they're kissing, or taking each other's clothes off, or staring deeply into each other's eyes while the universe stops moving.

In Phichit's fantasies, Celestino is wonderful and passionate and enthusiastic and warm and loving, and all of the other things he is in real life, except. Except.

"I love you, Coach," Phichit murmurs, nestled comfortably underneath his blankets, half-asleep already - which is why he's said 'Coach' instead of 'Celestino', like an idiot, and above him, he hears Celestino laugh a little, not at him, necessarily, he doesn't think, but who knows.

"Sleep well, Phichit. You worked hard today."

(He feels the brush of lips on his forehead, like he's nothing more than a kid, though he tries telling himself a kiss is a kiss is a kiss.)

.05

"Yuuri says I should tell you he can't answer the phone right now even though he can," Victor says.

"Uh," Phichit says, while Yuuri starts babbling at Victor in the background - Phichit can't quite make out the words, and some of it sounds like it's in Russian, and ... Phichit realizes he's jealous, just a bit, because he wants that, wants what Yuuri has with Victor, only with Celestino, and with a little less Victor being Victor, which shouldn't be a problem, given that Celestino isn't.

"I really do think you shouldn't be asking your friends for romantic advice when you can't figure out these sorts of things for yourself," Victor says. "Think of it like a learning experience!"

"Thanks?" Phichit says, because saying 'so why did you come to Bangkok and got Celestino drunk and tried to trick him into confessing his feelings to me that one time?' feels like a mistake.

"You're very welcome, happy to help," Victor says. "Call me any time when you have questions."

"How did you know Yuuri was in love with you?" Phichit asks, because the worst Victor can do is tell him.

Victor laughs and hangs up, which Phichit decides to think is probably so he and Yuuri can go back to making out or whatever they were doing when his call so rudely interrupted them.

He wonders if he should call Celestino next, if maybe the words are easier to say over the phone than to get out in person, with Celestino looking at him like Phichit's his favorite thing to look at in the whole wide world.

(He doesn't, because he tells himself he's not a coward.)

.01

It takes Phichit a moment to realize Celestino's really there, really standing in Phichit's hotel room, looking like he's run hard to get here, face flushed and breathing hard, and Phichit knows this one moment's going to give him fodder for at least a dozen fantasies.

"Coach?" he says, and then, because he's awake now, "Celestino?"

"Your text," Celestino says, holding up his phone. "I - Phichit!"

Cowards call; the brave text. Or something like that, Phichit can't quite remember what he was thinking, other than that clearly (maybe?) it's worked, because Celestino is here, not packing his bags and leaving the country, or waiting for tomorrow to politely tell Phichit they can never be more than friends.

Instead, Celestino has come here to - sweep him up in a hug and kiss him in a way that's way better than any of Phichit's fantasies, because it's not, and Phichit kisses him back like his life depends on it, trying to think of a way to point out that hey, there's a bed right over there and wouldn't that be comfortable?

Happily, Celestino seems to read his mind, which Phichit takes to mean this is indeed Love with a capital L.


End file.
